


Searching for a fic **FOUND**

by amathus



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathus/pseuds/amathus
Summary: I’m looking for a fic I read recently, and unfortunately it seems I purged from my history.Will and Hannibal meet in New Orleans, and Will is already a budding killer. They meet, have sex, and  kill together for several weeks.About ten years later, they meet up again. Will works for the FBI, Hannibal is still a shrink. They resume the relationship immediately, and Alana is jealous AF.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Searching for a fic **FOUND**

Thank you for any help with locating this fic.


End file.
